In a Galaxy Far Far Away
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: The story takes place between episodes III and IV. The Death Star has been completed and the Empire reigns over the Galaxy. Ed and Al are slaves on the planet of Tatooine under the ownership of the Toydarian, Watto. RoyxRiza, EdxOC, AlxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So a friend and I have been working on this story for awhile and I decided to put it up on Fanfiction for everyone to read our awesome work! Yes, this is a fanfic that's crossed between Fullmetal Alchemist and Star Wars (my two biggest obsessions. XD) So without any further a due, Mr. KliknDIE and I bring you…DadadadaDA! FMA Star wars! 8D YAY!**

_**The story takes place between episodes III and IV. The Death Star has been completed and the Empire reigns over the Galaxy. The rebels begin to assemble after the extinction of the Jedi. Ed and Al are slaves on the planet of Tatooine under the ownership of the Toydarian, Watto. Ed lives with his teacher, Izumi, who is also a slave, and Al was sold to Riza Hawkeye who lives on a small farm out beyond the Dune Sea. Roy Mustang, who is a handyman around Mos Espa (though a useless one,) thinks about joining the Empire. And so our story begins…**_

**Chapter 1: The Two Slaves**

It was early in the morning. Hardly anyone was out at the time. Edward Elric looked up at the duel suns and squinted. Today was going to be another grueling hot day. He sighed and looked over at his cart where he collected his parts. Nobody was up at this hour, so he could take his cart out to the Dune Sea and Jundland Wastes to see if he could find any spare parts for his pod. He then averted his eyes to look at the piece of junk sitting in the back of his residence. He'd been working on it for awhile, but it was so busted up, it didn't even look like a pod. Not that it wasn't in good shape. It actually worked quite fine despite its appearance.

Sighing, Ed grabbed a hold of the floating cart and headed on out. He knew Izumi would be mad if she knew he went out to the Dune Sea. After all, the place was dangerous, especially with all the sand people patrolling those areas. Ed took once last glance at the domed residence he lived in to make sure Izumi wasn't up yet, then, without a second though, walked out onto the now quiet streets of Mos Espa and headed toward the Dune Sea.

Far across the desert expanse sat a similar silhouette. The sibling in slavery and in blood to the only other life moving about the flats, Alphonse Elric was always up at such a ridiculous hour for one reason alone.

Being the only neighbor for miles around, Ms. Hawkeye was pretty lenient towards Alphonse's freedom as long as he kept up with the labor demanded of him. He stretched, raising his arms above his head, revealing the dull glimmer of metal just below the skin of his arms.

"I'm a bit late, but I think I can beat Ed to the pit," he whispered to himself. Pulling aside a trap that was leaned against the side of the sand colored building; he mounted a beat up junk land speeder. Alphonse smiled as he mounted the clunky hunk of metal. Looking up at the horizon he kicked the starter and grinned as it cranked to life.

"Let's go!"

Ed stood on the edge of the Dune Sea and grimaced. The suns were getting higher in the sky and it was already starting to get hot. He rubbed a hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat and sighed. Maybe he should have brought one of the droids along to help with the cart. "Yup…Al's definitely going to get to the pit before me," he mumbled. He then heard a beep behind him and nearly jumped. He quickly spun around to see where the noise had come from and realized it was only his R2 unit, R2-C65.

"Oh! R2, you came to help me?" The little red and white droid let out a couple of whistles as if saying yes. Ed smiled and hooked the cart to the R2 unit. "Let's go then. Al might be waiting for us." The R2 unit beeped and whistled in agreement and followed after his master.

Speeding across the landscape, Al barely made out the familiar figure of a small boy and a ratty old R2 unit tugging a cart.

Grinning, he kicked the speeder into a lower gear, and raced up to meet them. The sand flew about in his wake, and he crouched lower to the bike, the grin growing ever fonder.

Just seconds before a terrible accident, Alphonse ripped the speeder hard to the left and leapt. "Brother!" he shrieked and with his arms outstretched, he tackled Edward into the dusty Tatooine turf, laughing like an Ewok high on deathsticks.

The R2 unit let out a loud yell the same time Ed did as the elder sibling fell to the ground. "Al!! How many times have I told you not to do that!?" he yelled, still trying to get over his surprise.

C65 whistled and let out a few moans as if he'd seen this behavior before and should have expected it.

"You snuck out?" Ed asked, getting up and brushing himself off. He then smiled, happy to see his brother again.

Alphonse's face sank. "I couldn't wait…I had to see you…" he muttered and stood up. "Riza can't be all that mad anyway, I tuned up just about every moisture collector she owned!"

Al acknowledged the droid beside them with a small wave. "Hey, R2! Ed's making you do all the work again?" The little jibe was followed by a nudge to Ed's side. "You're a cruel one, brother."

Ed pouted. "You expect me to carry that thing to the Jundland Wastes all by myself? Besides, R2 offered to help," he said with a wide grin. "By the way, we should get going. I snuck out as well. Izumi doesn't know I left and if she finds out, she's going to be furious," he said and sighed.

Alphonse nodded. "Here, we can put R2 in the cart and hook that up to the back of the speeder." He hesitated then suggested, "Uhm…I'll drive." Removing R2 from the hook up, he got a good grip to lift. "Ready?"

Ed nodded. "On three. One…two…THREE!" he said and lifted. R2 let out a couple of little beeps as the boys lifted him and placed him in the cart, happy that he gets to ride for once and not do any work.

Ed wiped his brow again and hoped on the speeder. "So, Al. Think that I could enter the upcoming pod race?" he asked and frowned a bit. "Think Watto would let me?"

Alphonse mumbled, "He'd let you do a lot of things, Ed, if you'd just learn to behave…" He mounted the speeder bike and kicked her to life. "You know…I think Watto's more afraid of what would happen if you did win…He already lost one slave that way, remember?"

Ed frowned. He had heard stories about Anakin Skywalker, the slave who had won his freedom and went off to become a Jedi. He had dreamed that someday that would happen to him too. He doubted it though. He looked up, seeing the Jundland Wastes approaching. "Hey, I see a sand crawler," Ed said, changing the subject then pouted. "If the Jawas are here, then that means we might not find much."

Meanwhile, a land speeder pulled up to Ms. Hawkeye's residence. A tall figure hopped out as the door was still jammed.

"Got to get that damned thing fixed…" he muttered, dark hair peeking out from behind his hood. When he raised his head to survey the land scape, he sighed and dusted off his trousers. "Anyone home?"

Riza Hawkeye woke up, cursing herself for not getting up earlier. "I'm coming!" she said, quickly getting dressed and went to answer the door. "Oh! Mr. Mustang!" she said and smiled. "What brings you out here so early?" she asked, stepping back inside and motioning for Roy to come in.

"Thanks…" Roy ducked inside and pulled his hood from his face. A bit of stubble lingered under his chin, possibly missed due to a hurried exit from his own home. "I'm here to talk about a few…uh…matters…I think we may have a problem…"

He sat down on a sandy step and tried to gather his thoughts. "Uh…you may want to have a seat as well." Oddly enough, he avoided looking at her. "It's…pretty big…"

Riza was about to fix him something to drink, but stopped and sat down, worried about the seriousness in his tone. "What is it? Is it about Alphonse?" she asked, then realized she hadn't seen Al around. "Where is that boy anyway?"

Roy tried not to chuckle, but a grunt escaped his lips in spite of his efforts. "No…No, it's not Alphonse. Though, I doubt he'd ever be a problem…He's a good kid…"

Looking up, he stared her right in the eyes. "Riza…I may be heading out…and joining the Empire…" Somber as his tone was, there was the slightest ring of hesitation. "I've been turning it over in my head for a long time…and…I wanted to know what you'd think."

Riza's eyes grew wide from what her dear friend had just said. "The Empire…?" she asked and frowned. She was never one of those people who supported the Empire. She then looked back into Roy's eyes. "Roy, are you sure about this? You don't have to turn to their side because they rule the galaxy now you know. I for one am not someone who supports them exactly."

Roy looked at Riza and smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that…" He held her gaze for a moment before turning his face away from as he tried to hide the oncoming rush of pink to his cheeks. He steadied himself and looked to the stove. "Have you eaten?" What he meant to say was _'Would you like to go out and eat?' _but he'd never be able to bring himself to do that.

Riza shook her head. "No. I just woke up," she said and let out a small laugh. "If I knew you were coming, I would've gotten up earlier," she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. It was a bit messier than usual.

Roy's courage began poking at his insides, his stomach beginning a round of flip-flops. "Uh..ahem…uh..well…Miss…Hawkeye…Would you accompany me…to…" he faltered, "…accompany me to breakfast?"

Riza looked up at Roy and smiled. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Sure, why not?" she said and stood up. "I'll just tell Alphonse I'll be out for a little while."

Roy smiled, and mentally leapt for joy. "I'll…just wait right here for you…" he offered, but found his voice fading. Roy eyed her figure as she walked away, but chiding himself and looked away. _'Don't be such an animal…' _he scolded himself and folded his arms. _'Yes she's lovely, but she deserves not to be ogled at…'_

Riza came back into the kitchen a few minutes later, her eyes filled with worry and anger. "Alphonse isn't in his room. And I can't find him anywhere else. He must've left to go meet Edward again," she said and shook her head. "I told him not to go out alone!" It get's dangerous out there," she said and sighed, looking up at Roy with a look of apology. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to do breakfast some other time. I need to go out and find Al."

"Uh…well…might I assist you?" Roy offered and rose to his feet. "My land speeder can get us around a lot faster than a swoop bike…: He hoped his efforts just to be near her wouldn't be in vain.

Riza nodded to Roy and smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate you taking the time off your hands to help me," she said, pulling on a sandy colored poncho. She then took out her tracker, looking for Al's signal. "He's near the Jundland Wastes."

Roy's expression dropped to a glower. "That's dangerous territory…What are they doing there?" he asked and quickly escorted Riza out the door. He hoped they weren't too late.

**End chapter 1**

**Well, there you guys go n.n What do you think? Sorry, I know there was a lot of RoyxRiza moments in there. Don't worry, you'll see more Ed and Al in the next chapter XD Please review it and tell me and my friend who helped me write this story what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's chapter 2 of the epicness of FMA Star Wras! XD YAY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Roy's bet**

As the speeder advanced on the Sand Crawler, Ed could see Jawas scattering about, collecting droids and broken parts that were left out in the desert. Ed hopped off the speeder and sighed. "I have no money on me, do you?" he asked Al. Jawas never gave away anything for free unless you traded them something. Ed then looked in the cart at the few things he had. Maybe he could get something useful with what he had.

Alphonse rummaged through his pockets. "Riza gave me some allowance money…She's been really nice about all this…uh…" He pulled his hand up and shifted through the contents. "I don't think I have any more than 250 credits…" That's when Alphonse spotted something he thought he'd never see… a real honest to goodness humanoid protocol droid.

Ed pouted and sighed. "I'm never going to get to enter the Boonta Eve…" he said, emptying out his pockets to find nothing. All he needed for his pod was a new motor and a couple of small extra parts. Finding parts out here was easy considering that many people who enter the race every year come out here to practice. He then noticed the look on Al's face. "Uh, hello? Alphonse? Still with me?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his brother's face. R2 whistled in response, seeing the protocol droid Al was staring at.

Alphonse pointed out the only protocol droid painted a consistent gold and the only one standing upright. "Ed! Look!" His eyes were practically shinning brighter than the twin suns. "It's beautiful!" He whirled about, "Can we get him?! Huh?! Can we?"

Ed looked at his brother funny. "Al, there's no way we could afford a protocol!" he said and looked back at the Sand Crawler. "Besides, you told me you'd help me find parts for my pod."

"Fine…Sorry, brother. I—"Al stopped, "Hey, Ed…Look there…just behind the protocol…You see that?" Alphonse pointed at a cylindrical opening that could only be the intake for an engine. He twitched, "I never thought I'd see the day…" Without warning Al dragged Ed over to it, rambling something about the rarest find in the galaxy.

"It has to be..It is!" Just as he imagined it, "It's the real deal…" A pair of half destroyed Randon-Ulzer 620c engines lay embedded a 9 foot pile of junk.

"Wow! This is exactly what I need!" Ed said, examining the thing, his eyes sparkling. He then turned to Al and patted him on the head. "Good eye there, little brother," he said just as a few Jawas came up to them. Ed did as best as he could to tell them he wanted the engine. He then looked over as his R2 unit let out a few beeps and yelps. "Hey! That droid's not for sale!" Ed yelled at the Jawas gathering around R2.

Alphonse tried to rush over to help Ed tell off the Jawas. "Hey! Can't touch that!" As he reached over to steady R2 in the cart, he felt something, a sense of forboding…He looked at where the twin suns were in the sky. "Uh oh…I think Ri-…Ri-…" Al suddenly sneezed, the force of it nearly causing him to hit his head on R2. "Riza might be looking for me," he whispered to Ed. Quickly getting to one knee, he checked the little anklet that every slave had.

Ed bought the engineand placed it in the back with R2. He then looked up at the sky and cursed to himself. "Crap! It's that late already? I should be working…" he muttered. "Izumi and Watto are both gonna have my head for this." Just as he said that, the Jawas quickly gathered their things and ran back into the safety of their Sand Crawler. Ed had a bad feeling as the thing took off rolling out into the desert. He then heard screeches of Tuscan Raiders nearby. "Al! We need to go! Now!"

Al froze in fear. "R-r-raiders?" Without thinking he clung to Ed. "What are we going to do?! I'm too young to die! I haven't even kissed Naheela!"

Ed was too petrified to even ask Al who Naheela was. "Quick! Get on the speeder!" he yelled, pushing Al toward the vehicle just as something whacked him hard at the back of his head. He fell to the ground and graoned, looking at the blood that splattered on the white sand. He quickly rolled on his back to see a Tuscan Raider standing above him and screeching while waving it's gaffi stick above it's head.

Alphonse, in a fit of insanity, tackled the beast to the ground. The second it hit the sandy ground, he bolted, grabbing Ed's arm and pulled him onto the swoop bike. Al's hands were trembling as he gripped the handles and tried to start the bike. It growled and sputtered helpless, as if it too were terrified of the creature getting to its feet. "COME ON DAMMIT!" He screamed, but to no avail.

Desperately he grabbed a destroyed Coolant pipe and stood between Ed and the creature. "You can't have him!" His cry was wavering, but defiant…and it made no difference.

The raider's hand struck, knocking Alphonse aside by a good 10 feet. The world flew by as flashes of sky, sand, blue, and orange before it all collapsed to darkness.

"Alphonse!!" Edward yelled and glared at the Tiscan through one eye, the other being covered by blood. R2 whistled and wailed, rocking back and forth in the cart feeling helpless. There was a loud "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" that came from the droid, warning Ed that more Raiders were on their way.

Ed quickly pulled Al over next to him, to protect his unconscious brother and looked around, desperately looking for help as the Raider closed in on him. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, reveling a circle of some kind. "I hope this works…" he muttered and placed the paper on the ground. He then clapped his hands and touched the paper. The paper sizzled and cracked with the glow of blue electricity and the sand beneath it slowly erected into a long metal spear. The Raider was startled at what Edward did and quickly scampered away as the small blond pointed the spear in his direction. After they were gone, Ed let out a sigh of relief.

Roy saw the lightning in the distance, his eyes narrowing. "I think this may have gotten a bit farther out of hand than you hoped, Riza…" he said and accelerated towards the display of lights.

Riza saw what Roy was looking at and frowned. "What are those lights?" she asked then gasped. She saw a heard of Tuscan Raiders scampering away on their Banthas. "Oh no! I hope the boys aren't hurt!"

Alphonse twitched and slowly rolled onto his side. Spying the weapon in Ed's hand, he managed a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Ed…I thought I could take him…" He tried not to overreact to Ed's wound on his eye and hobbled to the swoop bike for an emergency bandage.

Ed transmuted the spear back into the sand and looked at Al while letting out a 'heh..' "We better go. They'll be back with reinforcements," he said, walking over to R2 and patting the droid on the head as if reassuring it he was fine. "Don't rush into things next time, Al." Ed was surprised. Usually Al was the calm one while Ed was always the one to run head first into action.

Al was about to apologize, but was interrupted by the roar of an approaching land speeder. Roy Mustang, local handyman, brought the vehicle to a halt and leapt out. His face was grim and perhaps a bit intimidating. Al shied away, stepping beside his brother.

Roy stood there, his hands on his hips. His cloak billowed in the wind and he glared at the two of them. For a moment neither said a word until… "Edward…You've gotten taller since last I saw you…or did you just grow your hair out?"

Ed had a vein popping out of his forehead. He knew Mustang was teasing him, but he wasn't about to let it get to him just yet. "And you look like you've gotten dumber. Or did your face always look like that?" he asked and pointed with a smirk.

Riza hopped out of the land speeder and ran up to Al, checking for injuries. "Thank goodness you boys are still alive. Are you hurt? She asked Al.

Al blushed a bit. "I'm fine Riza…Ed took care of the san—"He broke off and looked away. "Ed had my back…" _Almost let it spill._

Roy smiled down at Ed, "I'm sure he did…That's a nice cut on your head there…He didn't step on you did he?" he chuckled and handed Ed a cloth to sop up the blood.

"Shut up!" Ed growled, grabbing the cloth from Roy to wipe off the blood. He was glad Al didn't let slip the alchemy part and nodded to his brother.

"We should get you boys back," Riza said and stood up. She then looked at Ed's cart with R2 in the back. "We'll hook up the cart to Mr. Mustang's land speeder," she then looked at Roy. "Could you take Ed home? I'll drive Al back on the bike."

Roy thought for a moment, placing a hand beneath his chin. "I don't know…Do you have a booster seat?" Instinctively, he stepped back from any blow that might come from Edward.

Alphonse almost laughed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he might not see Edward again. Images from dreams past drifted through his mind, blurred omens and flights of fantasy. Al walked up to Ed and hugged him. He kept a smile plastered on his face as he said a heartfelt "I'll see you later, brother…"

Ed was about to punch Mustang in the face, slave or not, but stopped when Al came up to him and hugged him. "Yeah…" he said and hugged back. He frowned though, not sure they will see each other ever again.

Riza nodded. "Alright now. Time to go," she said, placing a hand on Al's shoulder. She felt bad for tearing the two apart, but they were slaves and according to the Hutts, they had no rights or choices. She then looked up to Roy and nodded to him.

Alphonse was barely able to let go, but feeling Riza's comforting hand helped. He stepped back, keeping his face stiff. "See you later, Ed."

Roy suppressed his sympathy as best as he could. He hated how these brothers were always so dramatic. With a smile, he gently placed a hand on Ed's back. "Come on…Izumi will have my head if she learned I let you stay out like this…"

Ed stared at Al for awhile, unable to look away. He then let out a sigh and got in the speeder. "Izumi's gonna have my head either way. She probably out I'm missing already," he said just as R2 gave out a sad whistle.

Riza jumped on the bike and looked at Al, trying to keep a straight face. She wished these two boys didn't have to live like this. Especially here. There were much better places in the galaxy for them to live happily.

Alphonse obediently mounted behind Riza. After a long final glance, Al offered a nod to Ed. A silent reassurance of sorts…though he knew not for what.

Roy gunned the engine and accelerated across the desert sands, leaving a swirling cloud of sand in their wake. After a few moments of silent travel, Roy turned to Ed, a rare comforting smile on his face. "So squirt, what's Miss Izumi up to these days?"

Ed turned his head and made a low 'humph!' "Don't call me squirt!" he growled out at the older man. R2 whistled lowly as if he knew Ed was going to react like that.

Roy laughed. "Okay…okay…fine. But seriously…the Boonta Eve race? How prepared are you? How's Watto going to take the news?" He paused, "You…are going to tell Watto, right?"

Ed shrugged. "How did you know about that?" he asked, mad because someone else besides he and Al knew. "Of course I wasn't going to tell Watto. He would never let any of his slaves enter the race after losing Anakin Skywalker."

Roy's trademark pompous smile oozed with arrogance. "Ah Ed, you only just confirmed my suspicion. Why else would you be out in the desert trading with Jawas and hiding a large, though rather distinct machine beneath a trap in the maze of Watto's junk heap…"

The smile dropped a few notches and the ooze evaporated. "Don't worry. I won't tell Watto…In fact…I want to help you."

Ed's eyes grew slightly wide. "You won't tell him? Really?" he asked surprised then eyed the man suspiciously. "Why the change in heart all of a sudden, Mustang?"

"Oh…just call it random act of kindness…" Roy muttered, "Otherwise…I have my reasons. Just be glad I help you at all. Watto would reward me for turning you in, I'm sure."

"Sometimes I don't get you, Mustang." Ed sighed and looked away. "The race is tomorrow and I still don't know how I'm going to enter. Watto would find out either way and chain me before I get anywhere near the race track." He then looked ahead as Mos Espa came into view. "Maybe if someone else signed their name in and I took their place in the race..." he muttered, mostly to himself, but loud enough so Roy could hear.

"Done!" Roy practically shouted. "You'll be hired as assistant mechanic, but I'll be mysteriously injured and you'll take my place! I'll talk to Watto as soon as we arrive." His determined fire burning in his eyes would have been threatening if not for the playful smile that remained glued on his face.

Ed jumped from Roy's sudden outburst. "What? I mean...really? You'd go that far? What if the Hutts find out about this? You could get into serious trouble..."

"Psh.. please! Edward! You're taking to me... Don't worry about it..." Roy glazed and pulled up to the junk dealer's place of residence. "You just let me handle the old bantha wart." He whispered, referring to the Scruffy Toydarian fluttering inside.

Ed held his breath and crossed his fingers. "Hope this works…" he said to himself and walked in with Mustang.

**End chapter 2.**

**Well, what do you think? Please review! I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible n.n**


End file.
